


Read At 11:57 PM

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Neville accidentally sends some... interesting texts to Mustafa.





	Read At 11:57 PM

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the next part to "The King And The Prince", but I suddenly got this idea for a fic and just HAD to write it. I'll try and get the next part to TKATP up in the next few days!!

It was tough for Neville and Wade not to be able to see each other as often as they would like, but they were finding ways to make it work. They had a whole routine worked out. After Raw and 205 Live went off the air, Neville would return to his hotel room and Facetime Wade so they could discuss their days with each other. Wade would talk about the different movie roles that he had been offered, while Neville would gripe about whichever cruiserweight had most recently found their way onto his shit list.

But of course, there would be times where their chats grew to be a little more... risqué. Due to Neville being on the road for over 300 days a year, he and Wade hadn't actually had sex in what felt like forever. Neville wanted to kiss him, to touch him, but he was almost always scheduled for live events in different states for the rest of the week, unable to return home for awhile. Sometimes when they were talking Neville couldn't help but slip in a little comment about what he was (or wasn't) wearing. Soon enough, their innocent nightly conversation would take a much more naughty turn.

As it so happened that night, however, Wade wasn't available to talk. Neville had sent a text to him right as he was leaving the venue after Raw that he was going back to his hotel room, but it was only once he'd returned that he saw his response. Wade was out with some of his fellow co-stars, celebrating the end of filming. Neville was a little peeved as he'd been looking forward to getting to speak with him, but he understood, telling Wade so and saying that he would talk to him again in the morning.

This left Neville with nothing to do for the rest of the night. He was lying down on the bed, his head sinking into the too-plush hotel pillows. He toyed with the idea of just going to sleep, but he was still wide awake. He was hoping that Wade would help to, ahem, tire him out a bit, but he wasn't able to.

...Although, now that he thought about it, there was nothing stopping Neville from sending Wade a little something anyway...

**wait until you're alone to open these next few texts**

Neville fired off a quick text to Wade, chuckling at the 'oh no' that he received in response.

He started off slow, taking a few pictures of himself in various stages of undress. First was without a top, then without his pants. Neville smirked as he looked through the many photos he took, deciding on the ones that he was going to send.

He was at first only planning on sending those images, but then decided that he wasn't finished  _quite_ yet. He switched the camera setting so that he was recording a video.

He made sure to make as big of a show of it as he could, alternating between showing his pleasured face and showing what his hand was doing below his waist. It had been awhile since he last made a video like this to send to Wade, and he wanted to make sure that he would  _really_ enjoy it.

When he finally climaxed a few moments later, he stopped the recording, taking a few moments to steady his breathing and compose himself before reaching for a tissue to clean himself off with. He opened up the conversation that he was having with Wade and quickly selected the photos and the video, sending them without any caption and placing his phone down.

Neville let out a sigh, turning off the lamp next to his bed and shutting his eyes. He was finally feeling tired, and while he'd wished that Wade could have helped him he was still feeling relatively satisfied.

Then he got another text after some time had passed. He smirked, eager to see the response from Wade. Did he send a few pictures of his own? Or maybe a video? He quickly unlocked his phone.

**when are you sending them?? i never got anything**

What?

Neville stared down at the texts with a furrowed brow. He had definitely sent everything to him, right? He never received any notifications that his messages failed to send. Now that he looked closer, he didn't even see them  _period._  Even if they didn't go through, they would still be visible to him in the conversation.

Did this mean... that he never sent them to Wade? If he didn't send them to Wade, then... who got them?

Neville hurriedly tapped the back arrow and looked over the list of conversations, his eyes shooting open wide when he saw who he had most recently messaged.

Mustafa.

"Shit!!" He gasped, seeing that the messages had all been delivered. Of all the people that he could have accidentally sexted, why _him_?! Why did he even have his number saved anyway?!

The problem was that Wade was saved as "My King" on his phone. He thought it was fitting, the two of them both being royalty in their own way (though he would never admit to any of the others in the locker room that he considered someone else to be a king). He had seen the 'M' and assumed that he was sending the messages to Wade, not even realizing that it said 'Mustafa' instead.

"Oooh God..." Neville ran his hands through his hair, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Stay calm, stay calm, stay fucking calm..." The messages had only just been delivered. Maybe Mustafa was already asleep! There was a chance he hadn't even noticed that Neville texted him. All he needed to do was find him and tell him to delete the texts.

Then, Neville looked at the screen again. The messages were no longer just delivered.

'Read at 11:57 PM'

"Fuck..." Neville hammered out a text, telling Mustafa to delete those messages  _immediately_ or else there would be consequences. He saw that he read the new text, but no little speech bubble ever popped up. Was he actually watching the video?! Was that why he didn't reply?!

Neville switched off his phone and rested his head back against the pillow. It was too late now. He was going to have to own up to it the next day.

* * *

Neville held on to his bag tightly, shoving past people in the hallway as he made his way towards the locker room.

Oddly enough, he hadn't seen Mustafa yet since arriving at the venue not too long ago. He figured that he would be loitering around out in the hallway, but he was nowhere in sight. 

 _I'm sure he just deleted the messages..._ Neville had been telling himself since last night. He woke up in the morning and checked his phone, not having received any sort of response from Mustafa, so he figured that it wasn't that big of a deal. The messages were read, but there was still no guarantee that he really looked at them. If anything, he might have opened the text up to get rid of the notification and never got a chance to watch the video. Still, Neville was hoping to avoid him for as long as he could.

"Hey, King!"

FUCK.

Neville spun around to face Mustafa, who had been leaning against a wall behind him. Neville opened his mouth to speak, his eyes burning with rage and his cheeks bright red, though no words came out. Everything that he had been planning on saying suddenly got caught in his throat.

"I, uh... wanted to talk to you, if you had the time?" Mustafa asked, smiling a little sheepishly.

Neville responded by getting in his face, putting both hands on the wall on either side of his face. "Delete them... Do not show them to  _anybody_." He snarled through gritted teeth.

"I won't! I would never spread around those kinds of things."

"Ali, I mean it." Neville figured that Mustafa wasn't a bad guy, but it wouldn't have shocked him to find out that his kindness was all fake, a ruse to trick people. He couldn't trust him with such personal things. "I want to see that they're deleted."

"Hey, hey, look." Mustafa pulled out his phone, showing as he opened up his messages and deleted the whole conversation with Neville. He switched over to his photo album. "And see? I never saved them. They're gone."

Neville swallowed, slowly taking a few steps back. That was it. It was over. The messages were gone, so he could calm down at last. "Never speak of this to anyone," he said. "Or I swear to God, there will be consequences."

"I won't, King, I promise." Mustafa started to walk off, but he suddenly stopped, looking at him from over his shoulder. "Oh, but can I just say something really quick?"

"No."

"Oh, come on." Mustafa completely ignored him, shooting him a grin. "All I wanna say is that if he's getting videos of you like _that_ all the time, then Wade's a _really_ lucky guy."

Neville's mouth fell open, and he watched as Mustafa left and went towards the locker room, leaving him all by himself. His fists clenched, and he crossed his arms, looking down towards the ground before saying. "He sure is..."


End file.
